Você Não me Ensinou a te Esqueçer
by Lily Dragon
Summary: CAPÍTULO 3 NO AR, DEPOIS DE 3 MESES DE ESPERA!Uma songfic com a música de Lisbela e o Prisioneiro. James fica desesperado quando fica sabendo que Lily está namorando com outra pessoa, e entra em depressão. REWIEWS, PLEASE!
1. capítulo um

 N/A: Realmente, uma daquelas "viagens" de dez horas da noite acaba dando nisso...  Uma songfic! Ah, só para avisar, esta song não tem nada a ver com a minha outra fic, Dois Mundos (também L/T)...

Ouçam a música junto com a fic, fica bem melhor de entender...

Você Não me Ensinou a te Esquecer (música de Caetano Veloso, do filme Lisbela e o Prisioneiro)

Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo   
Que vontade que eu sinto   
De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços   
É verdade, eu não minto   
James Potter estava sentado em sua cama no dormitório, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Já era tarde, e os outros marotos já estavam todos dormindo, tendo sonhos tranqüilos. Mas acho que nunca mais vou sonhar de novo.Pensou ele.    
#1#  
E nesse desespero em que me vejo   
Já cheguei a tal ponto   
De me trocar diversas vezes por você   
Só pra ver se te encontro   
Ele estava desesperado, não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela nunca vai te amar, James, cai na real, cara... Estas eram as palavras de Sirius, que ecoavam na cabeça do garoto. Palavras do mesmo amigo maroto que nunca dera um passo para trás, que sempre estivera do seu lado...  Era impossível agüentar aquilo, era pura tortura ter que encarar Lílian Evans e saber que ela estava nos braços de outro, que tinha sido traído. Uma lágrima teimosa quis escorrer pelo rosto do rapaz, mas ele tinha que se conter. Eu sou um homem, e homens não choram! O que a Lily diria se visse você assim, James Potter, chorando! Mas pensar em Lily só fez sua dor aumentar.

James não sabia ao certo quando tinha começado a gostar da garota. Desde o primeiro ano ele incomodava a garota, e descobriu que o melhor meio de fazer isso era a chamar para sair. Por anos e anos a fio ele fazia isso como brincadeira, mas depois começou a notar que não era mais uma brincadeira, era real. Ele começara realmente a gostar da ruivinha esquentada que tanto o odiava... Mas o estrago já está feito, ela me odeia! Como ele se arrependeu de todas as vezes que a tinha provocado, que a tinha irritado... ele daria tudo o que tinha para poder consertar. E agora Lily o tinha deixado de vez.

 #2#  
Você bem que podia perdoar   
E só mais uma vez me aceitar   
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde   
Nunca mais perdê-la   
Outra lágrima escorreu pela face do garoto, e desta vez ele não a limpou.  Ele tinha até tentado mostrar para a garota que ele tinha mudado, que ele não era mais o menino arrogante e bobo de alguns anos atrás. Mas ela não me ouviu, e agora ela está com outro. Acabou, James Potter, você perdeu!

Ele se lembrava da cena como se ela estivesse se passando diante de seus olhos agora mesmo. Estavam todos jantando no salão principal jantando, quando James foi tentar ver se conseguia convida-la para o baile. James já estava ficando confiante, pois a garota mudara suas atitudes para com ele nestes últimos meses. Ela parecia estar notando que ele tinha amadurecido, que ele não era mais um arrogante idiota...

Ele se levantou do seu lugar a mesa, e foi em direção ao lugar onde se encontrava Lily. Ela conversava e ria com as amigas, seus lindos cabelos esvoaçando pelo seu rosto lindo.

-Err... Lily, posso falar com você?

Ela o olhou com certa desconfiança, mas concordou. Os dois seguiram para um canto afastado, e James tomou a palavra.

-Lily, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?- ele disse de um fôlego só, olhando a garota a sua frente com um olhar esperançoso.

-Ah, James, não vai dar... Eu já vou com o Frank! Você ainda não sabe? Nós estamos namorando.

Naquele momento, o mundo de James desmoronou. Ele respondeu um "Ok, então fica para a próxima", e saiu correndo.   

Ao pensar naquele momento doloroso, por mais que tentasse conter as lágrimas, elas vinham em maior quantidade, e com cada lágrima, ele sentia, saía-lhe um pedaço da alma. Ele queria quebrar tudo, queria se machucar, ele queria morrer! Não existe vida sem ela, ele pensou, desesperado.   
REFRÃO:  
Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?   
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer   
Você só me ensinou a te querer   
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar   
As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, e James não conseguiu se conter. Seu coração explodiu em um lamento sentido.O choro que ele tinha suprimido desde a noite anterior saiu de uma vez só, o fazendo tremer inteiro com soluços sentidos.  Ele soluçava alto demais para o que ele acharia conveniente, mas ele não se importava. Nada mais tinha importância agora. Lily se fora, e nunca mais ele a teria. Afinal, você não podia esperar que ela ficasse só te aturando, esperando amadurecer. Ela é uma garota, e outros também se interessam por ela. Se isso é recíproco, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer. Ela não é sua propriedade privada, James! Você perdeu, admita isso... Mas nada que ele dissesse a si mesmo o poderia fazer esquecer Lily.  
REFRÃO 2  
Vou me perdendo   
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços   
Perdido no vazio de outros passos   
Do abismo em que você se retirou   
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho  
James passou o resto da noite chorando, e ele tinha grandes olheiras e olhos inchados quando o dia amanheceu. Mas ele estava decidido a esquecer, de uma vez por todas, Lílian Evans.Nos dias seguintes ele paquerou o máximo possível, flertando abertamente com outras meninas, e tentando selecionar uma para ir ao baile com ele. Recuperou o seu antigo sorriso maroto e sedutor, e voltou a fazer muitas meninas suspirarem por ele, como nos velhos tempos.Ele pensava estar se recuperando, esquecendo, mas não teve sucesso.

Repete REFRÃO  
Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?   
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer   
Você só me ensinou a te querer   
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar

  Mas era só pensar em Lily que um nó subia pela sua garganta. Sua simples presença o fazia sentir o enorme vazio que ele sentia por dentro. Ele tentava forçar um sorriso e continuar, mas aquelas feridas doíam cada vez mais, e ele se sentia perdido, sozinho no mundo. Ele tentava se enganar, mas ele sabia que nunca esqueceria dela. Ele poderia se casar, ter filhos e ganhar a vida, mas aquela ferida nunca cicatrizaria, ele carregaria aquela dor para o túmulo.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão deprimido quanto naqueles dias, e chegou a pensar seriamente em se suicidar. Parecia uma saída fácil. Ele tentava fingir alegria, fingir voltar a ser o James Potter de sempre, mas cada vez mais ele se perdia na escuridão ao pensar que Lily agora estava nos braços de outro.   
 

E nesse desespero em que me vejo   
Já cheguei a tal ponto   
De me trocar diversas vezes por você   
Só pra ver se te encontro ·

Ele esperava que o tempo amenizasse a dor, mas a sua sensação de perda só aumentava com o tempo. Faltando apenas uma semana para o baile, James resolveu ir sozinho ao invés de escolher um par qualquer. Ele dissera a Sirius que era só para poder ficar com mais garotas, mas intimamente ele jurava que nunca iria beijar alguém que não fosse Lily.

Repete #2#

Você bem que podia perdoar   
E só mais uma vez me aceitar   
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde   
Nunca mais perdê-la   
Faltando apenas dois dias para o baile, James parou de fingir alegria e se tornou sombrio, se recolhendo em seu próprio mundo. Ele evitava Lily a todo custo, não conseguia olhar para ela sem seus olhos se marejarem de lágrimas. Até mesmo os marotos se distanciaram dele, pois ele estava se tornando irritadiço, quase agressivo com os outros.   
 Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?   
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer   
Você só me ensinou a te querer   
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar

Na véspera do baile o ânimo de James piorou, se é que isso era possível. Ele Não falava com ninguém, parecia não saber que existia um mundo a sua volta. Nem mesmo a raiva que tinha de Snape o tirou do seu mundo de sofrimentos. Ele foi azarado duas vezes, mas ele não se importava. Alguém poderia matá-lo e ele não se importaria nem um pouco. Mas, apesar de seu humor piorar, ele não chorava mais. Parecia que ele estava em algum lugar além das lágrimas, daonde ele não pretendia sair.   
Vou me perdendo   
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços   
Perdido no vazio de outros passos   
Do abismo em que você se retirou   
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho  
Noite de baile. Toda Hogwarts estava em festa com o baile de inverno. Vestes coloridas, música animada... A diversão parecia ter sido transformada em lei naquela linda noite estrelada. A lua crescente dava um tom romântico aos jardins, onde muitos casais de amantes se encontravam. Dentro do salão principal, muitos dançavam ao som de musicas lindas, enquanto outros conversavam e comiam em suas mesas. Apenas uma pessoa não parecia estar se divertindo. E esta pessoa era James Potter, que estava sentado em sua cadeira, observando Lily dançar com Frank, em como ela estava divina em seu vestido verde de veludo, e de como dançava graciosamente. Ela logo se cansou, e foi se sentar em uma mesa um pouco afastada da mesa onde James estava sentado.  
Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?   
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer   
Você só me ensinou a te querer   
E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar

Aquela noite estava sendo uma noite divertida para Lily, mas não tinha nada de especial para a garota. Na verdade, Frank não era o seu namorado, era somente um amigo, que participara com ela de um plano. Não era bem um plano, era quase um teste. Lily tinha percebido que James mudara, mas ela achava que ela era só mais um desafio, que ele a largaria em uma ou duas semanas. Então ela resolvera armar um plano para ver o que James faria se ela não estivesse disponível. Claro que ele vai cair nos braços de outra...  E foi baseada neste pensamento que ela pôs o plano em ação. Ela fingiu namorar Frank e ignorou Potter completamente, e iria ver onde ele estava agora. Ela o encontrou sentado, com a cabeça baixa. Isso não parece digno dele. Alguma coisa está acontecendo. Ela o encarou, querendo ver o que estava acontecendo, quando James repentinamente ergueu a cabeça.

Aquele olhar marcou Lily profundamente. Ela esperava um olhar maroto e sedutor, mas encontrou um par de olhos castanhos muito diferentes. O garoto estava abatido e pálido, sua boca comprimida e seus olhos revelavam tudo que ele sentia: raiva, amargura, desilusão, desespero.

Meu Deus, o que eu estou fazendo!pensou ela. Naquele momento ela enxergou mais longe do que  qualquer pessoa já enxergou. Nos olhos daquele rapaz ela achou o desespero, a angústia... Mas achou também o amor, o mais puro e intenso amor, que escapa da compreensão da alma mortal.

N/A: Nossa, eu estou realmente chorando!Eu nunca pensei que a fic fosse ficar tão sentida, tão... ah, eu não sei explicar. (snif).  Eu acho que mostrei um lado meio dark no Tiago/James, que nem eu mesma conhecia...Talvez tenha ficado um pouco sentimental de mais, mas foi isto que estava na minha cabeça, e simplesmente saiu!

Eu quero dedicar esta fic a um amigo meu, que também ficou muito desesperado por causa de uma menina...

Luisa


	2. capítulo dois

N/A: Bem, gente, já que vocês pediram, eu vou continuar... Depois de muita demora, aí vai mais um capítulo. Agora, se a fic continua depois disso ou não, aí é com vocês... A música vai ficar a mesma, mas eu só vou escrever uns trechinhos...

Respondendo aos comentários:

Gabi: Obrigada!(deu pra perceber que eu estava meio down quando eu escrevi a song...) E, por incrível que pareça, a criatura galinácea também sente!

Cristal Evans: Que bom que você gostou! Você chegou a assistir "Lisbela e o Prisioneiro?" Se você gostou da música, acho que vai gostar do filme também!

Prisilha: Bem, no início eu pensava em fazer só um capítulo, mas realmente, a fic ficava muito solta...

Isabelle Potter: Dá pena dele, sim, mas não se esqueça que ele é uma criatura galinácea de primeira qualidade (hehe...)

Sini: A sugestão foi legal, mas as coisas ficaram diferentes...

Biba: Eu também chorei quando fiz a fic... Eu queria te escrever, mas eu não sei o seu e-mail... Me escreva dizendo qual é para podermos nos falar...

Carolina Lesache: Brigada! Tenho 13 (meio novinha, neh...) e eu só escrevi essa e mais outra L/T, a Dois Mundos.

Deby: É realmente de dar pena o estado do James, mas ele também não ajuda...

Bru: Nossa, eu não sabia que tanta gente queria ler uma fic com o James assim... Mas ele não devia ser sempre alegre e maroto, né?!

Obrigada, muuuuuuito obrigada mesmo a todos que leram (e comentaram) a song, sem vocês eu não conseguiria continuar a escrever!!!!!!!!

Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer, capítulo 2.

O tempo pareceu parar naquele minuto. As pessoas que dançavam pareciam borrões disformes e coloridos, e o som da música, risadas e conversas pareceram morrer. Naquele instante, a única coisa que existia para Lily eram aqueles olhos tristes que a fitavam. _Ele sofreu por mim_, ela pensou, enquanto lágrimas ameaçavam brotar de seus lindos olhos verdes. _Por Merlin, o que eu fiz!_

Ela se levantou de sua cadeira, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Sem notar que Frank lhe dirigia a palavra, sem notar nas pessoas que passavam, sem notar absolutamente nada do que acontecia a sua volta, ela atravessou o mar de mesinhas até o outro lado do salão principal, ainda encarando o garoto.

_Do abismo em que você se retirou e me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho..._

Do outro lado do salão, James Potter observava sua amada se levantar e caminhar em sua direção. Ela parecia perturbada, como se acordasse de um sonho de duzentos anos, olhando-o como se fosse a primeira vez que ela o via. Mas, em sua mente obscurecida por semanas de agonia, sequer passou-se a idéia de que ela viera pedir desculpas. Imerso em sua própria dor e cego para o mundo, ele só conseguia encarar a garota que se aproximava mais e mais, sem sequer pensar no que ela iria querer com ele. _Sinta o gosto da derrota, James, você não tem como evitar isso... Ela nunca mais será sua, se é que ela já foi um dia..._

_Que faço eu da vida sem você? Você não me ensinou a te esquecer..._

_Você só me ensinou a te querer e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar._

Depois do que lhe pareceram eras, Lily finalmente chegou à mesa onde James estava sentado, seus olhos já opacos a encarando, sem dizer palavra. Mordendo seus lábios, Lily não sabia por onde começar, Ela queria se atirar em seus braços, chorar e implorar por perdão, trazer um sorriso para aquele rosto melancólico, reviver o brilho daqueles olhos castanhos que um dia já foram brilhantes e marotos, fazer renascer o antigo James. Ela chegava a sentir uma profunda falta do idiota, arrogante, cafajeste, Potter, daquela pedra em seu sapato que por tantos anos a importunara... Justamente ela, que tanto reclamara, gritara, falara mal e protestara contra aquele estorvo daria tudo para tê-lo de volta agora, ao invés do ser melancólico e deprimido que se encontrava à sua frente.

_E neste desespero em que me vejo_

_Já cheguei a tal ponto_

_De me trocar diversas vezes por voc_

_Só para ver se te encontro_

-Potter, ehm... James; Eu... quero... preciso falar com você por um minuto.-a voz de Lily saiu trêmula e hesitante, mas soava como música aos ouvidos dele. Sem dizer uma só palavra, ele levantou-se, seus pés se arrastando pesadamente. Com os ombros caídos, costas encurvadas, cabeça baixa e aspecto cadavérico, ele a seguiu. _Será que ela não percebe que está me torturando?Por que me atormentar mais do que eu já estou? Por que me fazer sofrer desse jeito tão sutil, porém cruel?_ Ao levantar a cabeça e fitar as costas da garota, um nó subiu por sua garganta. Cada passo dela ecoava cem vezes em sua cabeça; cada movimento de seu corpo belo era como uma chicotada em suas costas; e cada som de sua voz, uma punhalada em seu coração.

Lily cruzou alguns corredores em silêncio, e apenas o som de passos atrás de si lhe revelava que havia alguém a seguindo. Ela sentia o silêncio pesar em seu peito, e cada vez se sentia pior pelo que ela tinha feito. _Eu brinquei com seus sentimentos dele. Ele tem todo o direito de estar magoado comigo. Ah, céus, eu sou um monstro!_

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, ela parou e voltou-se para o garoto que a seguia. Um silêncio palpável surgiu entre os dois.

James olhava para baixo, evitando aqueles lindos olhos verdes, esperando que ela falasse logo o que queria. _Com certeza vai me perguntar qualquer coisa insignificante e ir embora, James, não se iluda._

- O que você quer?-disse ele, com uma voz que não parecia ser a sua. Não era a voz vibrante e alegre de outrora, era um lamento rouco e rude, carregado de mágoa e dor.

-James, eu queria te falar que... Eu não sei por onde começar, mas eu... Você tem todo o direito de ficar triste e magoado comigo, mas... Por favor, pelo menos olha para mim!

O garoto levantou os olhos, observando apaticamente a jovem a sua frente tentando achar as palavras certas para dizer o que ela tanto queria contar-lhe.

-Eu só queria dizer James, que... Eu não estou namorando Frank.

-Você o que?- finalmente ela havia fisgado a sua atenção. - Ele te abandonou por acaso?

-Não, é que... - Lily mordeu os lábios com força - nós nunca estivemos namorando.

-Como assim?- James não parecia compreender o sentido das palavras que ela proferia.

-Ah, é muito complicado... É que, James, eu sempre gostei de você, desde o primeiro momento em que eu te vi. Eu só... Não queria admitir para mim mesma, eu não... Sabia como lidar com isso. Eu estava confusa, e escondia tudo sob uma capa de ódio, eu... Não queria gostar de você... Mas agora eu entendo.

A alguns dias atrás, aquelas palavras significariam tudo para ele, mas agora, até isso parecia vazio, assim como tudo em sua vida desde que ela dissera que o estava rejeitando, que estava com outro. Mas agora, ela dizia exatamente o contrário. _Isso é irreal, não pode ser verdade. Como ela pode dizer isso?Mas... Será que é verdade?-_ uma fagulha de esperança surgiu em seu coração, e lentamente ele começou a prestar mais e mais atenção ao que ela dizia.

-E-eu só consegui admitir isso para eu mesma agora, faz alguns meses... você tinha mudado tanto, você estava tão diferente... Mas... eu estava insegura, eu não sabia se você iria me jogar fora depois, como fizera com todas as outras... Então... E- eu armei esta situação, para ver se você realmente... Importava-se... comigo.- a voz de Lily foi morrendo, enquanto ela via a mudança que se operava nas feições do jovem a sua frente.

Ao ouvir o final da explicação que ela proferia, James começou a entender. _Então foi tudo uma armação... Ela não estava namorando com ele... Mas ela mentiu para mim._- James sentiu como se uma espada tivesse sido cravada em seu peito._ Ela mentiu para mim, brincou com meus sentimentos. Eu cheguei ao fundo do poço, eu me entristeci por causa de uma MENTIRA?!- _Todo o vazio que coexistia com o desespero de sua alma foi repentinamente preenchido por um sentimento novo: a raiva. O turbilhão de emoções que assolavam sua mente pareceu ficar mais forte. Toda a opressão em seu peito, todas as lágrimas oprimidas, toda a raiva e frustração acumuladas ao longo dos dias, tudo pareceu explodir em seu interior, saindo por seus poros, seus olhos, e terminando por sair por um grito.

-VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM! VOCÊ ME ENGANOU, BRINCOU COM OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS.

Grossas lágrimas rolaram das faces alvas da garota, já não sendo mais reprimidas.

-Eu sei, eu mereço isso.Eu agi tolamente, eu não sei onde eu estava com a minha cabeça...

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DE COMO VOCÊ ME MACHUCOU.

-Eu me arrependo amargamente, eu não sabia que você ficaria tão...

-CLARO QUE SABIA! EU NUNCA OCULTEI O FATO DE EU GOSTAR DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ ME MANDOU PARA O INFERNO NESTAS SEMANAS, E FEZ ISSO POR UMA MENTIRA!

-Me desculpe, James, eu nunca desejaria mal alguma a você...

-CLARO, E AGORA VAI FICAR TUDO BEM E COR-DE-ROSA. VOCÊ ME DEIXOU NO FUNDO DO POÇO!

Lily chorava visivelmente, com o rosto todo vermelho e manchado.

-Eu imploro por perdão, James, me perdoe...

-VOCÊ ME FEZ CHORAR LILY. **_CHORAR, _**VOCÊ ME ENTENDE?- cego pela fúria, ele agarrou o braço, da garota, que soluçava incontidamente.

Seguiu-se um silêncio tenso, no qual só se ouviam a respiração ofegante de James, e os soluços de Lily.

-"timo.-disse ela, por fim, secando as lágrimas.- "timo - ela repetiu, com a voz amargurada.- Eu digo que te amo, e te dou uma chance, eu peço desculpas, eu IMPLORO PERDÃO! E você me trata assim! Eu sei que eu agi mal, eu sei que fui tola, mas você só pensa na sua própria dor, nos seus próprios sentimentos! Às vezes você se esquece, mas existem outras pessoas neste mundo além de você! E me largue agora!- ela se virou, e, ainda chorando, saiu correndo para o dormitório.

_Você bem que podia perdoar_

_E só mais uma vez me aceitar_

_Prometo agora vou fazer por onde_

_Nunca mais perdê-la._

James ficou ali parado, contemplando o corredor vazio, ainda ofegante. Os minutos se passaram, e com eles, a raiva. E só restou a dor, a culpa - e o conhecido vazio.

-O que eu fui fazer - sua voz saiu mais rouca do que nunca,e ele sentiu as lágrimas virem novamente, com toda a força, e escorrerem por sua face vermelha de tanto gritar.- O que eu fui fazer?

Ele encostou seu braço na parede dura e fria de pedra- e chorou.

N/A: Buáááááá´! Cara, eu estou chorando, sério! Eu não sei como eu consegui escrever uma coisa tão triste...

Mas eu ainda vou continuar, gente, não se preocupem.... (snifs!) Isso é, se vocês deixarem rewiews, heim (snifs)

-mas eu sou chantagista até na tristeza eh-

Luisa


	3. capítulo três

N/A: Ok, mais de três meses sem atualizar... Vocês devem ter pensado que eu morri, não... Ow, me desculpem mesmo, mesmo mesmo!!! Eu sei que o meu erro foi imperdoável, mas vocês me perdoam, não é... (snifs...) Mas, como prometido, eu vou continuar sim, e vou tentar não ser tão relapsa... Eu me mordia de remorsos toda vez que recebia uma rewiew, e ficava aflita com cada palavra que vocês me escreviam, implorando por atualizações... As minhas "amigas"... também contribuiram, me ameaçando de todas as formas possíveis, chantageando e tudo, e hoje eu simplesmente estava livre não estava excepcionalmente feliz.. Então, aqui vai. Eu ainda vou continuar a VNMEATE, sim, e desta vez, eu vou tentar ser menos relapsa... Mil desculpas novamente... Este capítulo vai ser mais uma "passagem", entre dois momentos da fic, que, e, eu já vou avisando, o capítulo vai ser curtinho. Mas eu prometo que vou escrever capítulos mais longos (nossa, estou até parecendo político aqui!!!) Anyway, espero que vocês gostem... E aqui vão as respostas das rewiews:

Babi Black: Bem eu faço as pessoas rirem no DM... Isso serve, não é... Me desculpe por demorar tanto, mas eu simplesmente não consegui escrever... Sorry mesmo!!!

Amanda-chan: Eu também choro muito quando escrevo... Ainda mais ouvindo a música alto, de noite, sozinha... (snifs) Me desculpe por demorar tanto!!!

Biba Wood: Bem eu já falei com você pelo MSN... Mas eu acho que TPM pode ser até pior do que o que ele está sentindo... hauhauhauhaauhuhau E me desculpe por demorar TAAAAAAAAANTO...

Nicki: Agora que eu atualizei, vocês vão desistir do plano, né (e me contar o que vocês queriam fazer, de preferência...)

Deby: Ah, me desculpe por ter demorado tanto... BUÁÁÁ!!! (autora em crise de remorsos)

Sinistra Negra: Você disse sem pressa, e eu fui seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem nenhuuuuuuuuuuma preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessa... Ok, ok, demorou mais do que sei-lá-o-que, mas espero que você goste... Para compensar a minha mancada...

Bru: é vivendo e aprendendo... Espero que eu não tenha "perdido o jeito" para esta fic...

Isabelle Potter: Bem eu estou te obedecendo... Mas com um "ligeiro" atraso... uh...

Thaisinha: Bem, pode ter certeza que isso vai acontecer (eu morro se eles não ficarem juntos no final!!!)

Jéssica Radgrintfelton Pontas: OH, sorry por ter feito isso com você... Eu prometo que isso não vai se repetir!!!

Cristal Evans: E aí, você viu o Lisbela e o Prisioneiro enquanto eu não postava (deve ter tido um tempão) E espero que você me perdoe por ter demorado tanto...

Quel: Ow, mil desculpas por ter feito isso com você... Eu vi o seu comentário, sim (tanto que eu estou respondendo, duh...) e aqui vai a continuação!

Ana Malfoy Riddle: Chorar faz bem pra você?? Divertido... Desculpe-me pela demora...

Lilee: A esperança é a última que morre, e cá estou eu, atualizando!!! Só me desculpe por demorar tanto...

Ari: Oi prima da Thais!!! Bem, agora, depois de meses de espera (eu não sou assim sempre, viu...) estou continuando a fic!!!! Yeah!!!

Lilli Potter: Primeira rewiew?? Quanta honra!!!! Espero que você goste deste aqui também!!!

Nota para dona June, que não comentou, mas, anyway: Proooooooooonto!!! Não precisa mais chorar... Mas eu juro que vou escrever mais, mas eu não podia ficar assim, né...

_E neste desespero em que me vejo_

_Já cheguei a tal ponto..._

Segundos e minutos passavam por sua frente, mas ele não parecia se importar. No salão, o baile prosseguia com seu ritmo animado e festivo, mas ele não se importava. No corredor escuro e vazio, James Potter chorava, encostado à parede dura de pedra, grossas lágrimas escorrendo incontidamente por sua face vermelha, seus olhos castanhos, outrora brilhantes e marotos, estavam mais vermelhos e injetados do que nunca. Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, ele se entregara totalmente a elas, seu peito tremendo com soluços desenfreados. O desespero o tomava por inteiro e consumia seu interior, enquanto, cada vez mais um novo sentimento crescia em seu peito: a mágoa. Mágoa por Lily ter feito isso com ele; mágoa por ela ter gritado com ele. E, principalmente, uma raiva descomunal... De si mesmo. _Sim, James, é tudo culpa sua... Ela veio te pedir desculpa, te deu todas as chances de ser feliz... Mas você brigou com ela. _– em um ápice de ira, ele bateu com a própria cabeça na parede. - _Você foi bruto com ela, gritou com ela... Você não presta James, você não a merece..._ – e as lágrimas vinham em profusão, amargas e salgadas. Há muito ele já desistira de lutar contra elas. E deixava-se possuir por um choro de desgosto, raiva, mágoa, desespero... E de um enorme, insano e quase doentio amor.

_E agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?_

_Você não me ensinou a te esquecer..._

Lily ainda chorava quando passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, entrando no Salão Comunal totalmente vazio. Cega pelas lágrimas, ela subiu as escadas até o seu dormitório, onde se jogou em sua cama, abafando seus soluços no travesseiro. _Como ele pode ser tão grosso, tão cruel comigo? Como ele pode negligenciar meu pedido de perdão? Eu o odeio. Odeio mais do que tudo - _a garota esmurrava o travesseiro, a raiva apossando-se da outrora meiga garota. _Mas... Como posso eu ainda amá-lo... _– e ela foi tomada por uma nova onda de lágrimas, afogando-se em sua própria mágoa.

_Do abismo em que você se retirou e me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho..._

Duas horas se passaram, e James continuou ali, imóvel, imerso em sua própria dor. As lágrimas pareciam ter se esgotado, e os soluços pareciam ter se cansado de cortar sua garganta já dolorida. Mas, de forma alguma as lágrimas foram um consolo para seu coração. O desespero ainda o consumia, misturado ao já até familiar vazio, e aumentado pelo desgosto que sentia por ter feito tudo aquilo. Amaldiçoando e culpando-se por tudo que já tinha acontecido, as últimas esperanças pareciam ter se esvaído. Mas, do fundo de sua mente, de um lugar que ele mesmo desconhecia, começou a vir à tona um outro sentimento a se misturar com o turbilhão emotivo que dominava sua alma: o desgosto. Após remoer milhares de vezes os acontecimentos, ele começou a indagar: _Mas não foi ela quem provocou isto tudo? Não é ela a culpada por tudo que eu passei?_-ele levantou a cabeça, fitando o corredor escuro e frio. – _se não fosse por sua brincadeirinha, eu agora estaria bem, e não chorando pateticamente em um corredor qualquer. _

Patético. Esta palavra ecoou mil vezes em sua mente, expandindo-se cada vez mais. _Você está agindo como um idiota... Chorando como um bebê e bancando o idiota enquanto ela lhe engana!!!- _Ele endireitou as costas, e limpou as lágrimas com a manga da veste. _Não, este não é James Potter. Não o maroto garanhão e popular que toda Hogwarts conhece. _– rilhando os dentes, ele se levantou. _Não sei por que você estava chorando, James –_ ele tateou à procura dos óculos, que ele havia jogado em algum canto do corredor. – _Chorar por causa de uma simples garota? Patético. –_ Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que isso não era verdade. Lily nunca fora uma garota qualquer. Uma nova onda de choro pareceu querer se apossar dele, mas ele resistiu bravamente. _Ok__, você ainda a ama. Mas ela não lhe merece, James, ela brincou com os seus sentimentos. – _Seus músculos se retesaram em uma nova onda de raiva, e, com passos largos, ele se dirigiu ao dormitório. _Mas não há fogo que não se apague, nem amor que não se esqueça. _E, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, tomou uma decisão: _Você já era Lily Evans... Eu vou esquecê-la completamente... E nunca, nunca mais eu chorarei... Por causa de uma simples garota... Que não merece o meu amor. _E, esfregando os olhos novamente, para afastar qualquer vestígio de lágrimas, ele disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda, e entrou no Salão Comunal.

_Você bem que podia perdoar, e só mais uma vez me aceitar... _

Depois de não ter mais forças para chorar, Lily finalmente adormeceu, de roupa de baile mesmo, sem ao menos ir para debaixo das cobertas. Teve um sono agitado e povoado por pares de olhos castanhos que a fitavam melancolicamente, e acordou em um estado lastimável. Com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, olheiras profundas e mais pálida que o habitual, Lily foi ao banheiro, e se assustou com seu reflexo no espelho. Uma pequena marca vermelha também podia ser vista em seu pulso; no lugar onde James a tinha agarrado, em um acesso de fúria. Com o ódio a lhe crescer no peito, a garota lavou vigorosamente o rosto, para tirar a cara de quem havia chorado. Disfarçou as olheiras com um pouco de maquiagem, inventou uma irritação qualquer em seus olhos para justificar a vermelhidão, e tomou uma firme decisão: Nunca mais ela correria atrás do Potter, pois ela merecia alguém melhor do que aquele bruto. _Você vai esquecê-lo, Lily, e vai lhe mostrar como uma garota pode dar a volta por cima. _Com uma expressão resoluta, ela saiu do banheiro, pronta para encarar o mundo... Até mesmo James Potter.

N/A: Ok, este foi um supercurtíssimo capítulo, mas eu estava precisando dar um sinal de vida, pelo menos... Me desculpem novamente por ter demorado tanto, e eu prometo atualizar com mais freqüência, eu JURO!!!! Os outros capítulos vão ser, logicamente, mais longos. Espero que vocês não tenham ficado tão tristes comigo (ok, eu estou esperando azarações e berradores nas rewiews, mas, pelo menos comentem, tá...)


End file.
